


I was once the same as you

by Lauraaa22_21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Money, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraaa22_21/pseuds/Lauraaa22_21
Summary: Bambam had it all. Friends, money, fame.But one day his family loses everthing and they have to move away.Bambam starts to work at a night club and one day serves one of his old colleagues : Kim Yugyeom , who he had a crush on.Will he recognize him or will he just stay another face in the crowd?





	1. It can happen so fast

Chapter 1

The rich life was something Bambam wouldn't give away for anything. The money and endless possibilities a welcomed life style.  
He had everthing. People he could introduce as his best friends, a big mansion with his own bed- and bathroom. A butler who would do everything for him even if he didn't want to. And being this famous between all the rich kids he also had the biggest crush on a boy called Yugyeom. His parents being successful ceos of a dance studio chain.They were good friends sadly Bambam wished for more but that was the one thing he knew he couldn't buy.

His own parents also very successful people worked both as ceos for a restaurant chain. Everything was great until his father sold his whole company to an investor who said the whole thing now will get only more successful. Well how wrong he was. The investor had the great idea to change the whole crew and suppliers. It didn't take long before complaint after complaint came flewing at their faces. They had to close most of the restaurants and with that they lost a lot of money. But then people began to sue them because the food made them sick and so on. The reputation was gone and so the most of their savings. All so called friends turned their backs from them suddenly no longer interested in any type of human contact. They moved from their mansion to a little house at the outter district of seoul. 

 

Bambam who because of his once bright future, didn't went to college, now had no education to get even a proper job. He didn't want to work at all but someone besides his parents needed to earn money.  
The only job offer he got was from an high end night club. And he accepted it. At least he was only a bartender not a dancer even if he easily could do that. 

His life made a 360° turn and at first he couldn't live with it. His rich boy attitude not letting go of his mind. But once he accepted that he now was a normal person everything fell into place. He learned many things. From thankfulness for every penny or a full course meal on a weekday to being nice to other people. He always was arrogant and pejorative but learned that if you live this way it won't make his life at least a little bit easier.  
His appearance changed too. From his styled hair, thousands of earrings and accessories and perfect make up to a normal boy. He dyed his platinum grey hair back to his original black and wore less make up. Not being able to buy his usual expensive products anymore. His earrings were the only thing that stayed. 

The time he began to work at the club was hard at first. Not knowing how to serve properly or how to memorize orders he made a lot of mistakes. But his boss was a nice person he was calm and patient and understood how his life must be so different right now.

Now the work was his daily routine even making fun at times until this evening would change everthing.

He was getting ready for his shift putting his tie on when his father knocked " bambam you only have 20 more minutes . Hurry up i will drive you" he sighed reliefed knowing he didn't have to walk this time and put on his shoes before leaving the room. His father dropped him off at the back door before leaving again. Getting his keys out he turned the lock and instantly was greeted by Youngjae and Mark. Both bartenders too. They became good friends even if Bambam firstly had to get used to not eating at a five star restaurant but instead at a little cafe. Maybe he liked it this way even more but he was to proud to admit it. Youngjae took him into a hug " hi bammie. Glad we are working together today. There are a lot of rich dudes this evening don't know why" he shrugged before greeting Mark too. He was a really silent person but simultaneously really smart. Always knowing what to do . Bambam went to his chef announcing his arrivement before getting the list for the evening. " Great" he thought having all the rich guys on his visitors list. He saw them sitting at the right corner of the club staring at the dancers. Walking towards them he greeted them politely glad they all seemed nice and asked what they would like to drink " champagner . A whole bottle" said one of them, the voice sounding so familiar Bambam just had to look. And there he was Kim Yugyeom looking better than ever. Not wanting to be discovered he bowed before getting their drinks. He mixed the cocktails they ordered before pulling out the champagner bottle from the fride putting it into a bucket full of ice.   
Settling everything down he put the bottle right before Yugyeoms eyes and grabbed some glasses settling them downwards on the table. Before he could leave he felt a tuck at his wrist. Turning around he saw Yugyeom holding it " I'm sorry if it sounds stupid but you look so familiar. Do i know you ?" Bambam had some hope , still having at least a little bit of a crush on him. He was about to speak up when he saw Yugyeoms eyes go wide " wait. Omg Bambam is that you?" He was happy still being known by his ex best friend " yeah it's me" about to smile he saw the change of facial expression on Yugyeom before he let go of his wrist " was wondering what happended to you now that you are poor . You even look like that with your cheap dyed hair. Laughable. The next time you come for the drinks please don't look me in the eyes again. I don't want your image to rub off on me. " He made a disgusted face before turning to his companiens again.   
Bambam was shocked to say the least. Yugyeom was always such a nice person but maybe his view was just cloudy blended by money. Not wanting to cry before them because of his frustration he turned around going back to the bar. This would be a long night.


	2. What is wrong with being me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read hope there are not too many mistakes. Sorry

Chapter 2

"What happend? You look like you're going to cry any moment" youngjae asked concerned. Bambam walked behind the bar standing next to him before saying " one of the guys there is someone i know from my past. When i was still wealthy" youngjae raised one eyebrows "and?" " Well he said that i should not look at him or else my poorness ist going to rub off on him" youngjae was about ready to jump over the bar and attack Yugyeom but the arm on his biceps stopped him " it's ok. Maybe he is right. Nevertheless i don't want to talk about it now. Let's just finish work ".

"Excuse me we would like to pay" one of the rich dudes shouted. BamBam nodded before grabbing the bill and started to walk towards them " here your bill. I hope everything was to your liking" a few of them smiled up at him nodding when he saw Yugyeom staring . But not in a good way. It seemed like he was planning something and when they stood up and left he stayed behind turning around one last time. He took his wallet and handed Bambam a 100.000 WON note tapping his shoulder "here i think you need it more than me. Having to look at your poor image is a pain in the eye" he smirked before leaving. Bambam crushed it in his hands before gojng back to youngjae to clean up. Not wanting to say anything more he packed his things after his shift said his goodbyes and left .

The night air having a calming effect on him. Breathing in he didn't notice the car that followed him until it came to an halt blocking his way. He looked up only to see Yugyeom rolling down the window " well what do we have here? Are you perhaps walking home?" Bambam sighed " what do you want from me? Can't you just leave me alone?" He heard a laugh before he spoke up again " you know i once really liked you. But now you're just paltry" " you don't know me so you have no right to judge" Yugyeom clicked his tounge " tzz . Let's just say for now we will meet again. " With that he rolled the window back up and drove away. BamBam was so irritated stomping the rest of the way before falling into his bed at home.

The next weeks were calm to say the least but then on a Friday evening Yugyeom and his friends had to be there again. This time they already were inebriated acting like fools and Bambam again had the honour to serve them. Remembering the words of his boss of always having the guests have their way and don't say no even if you don't like it he walked towards them.  
" Good evening gentleman. What would you like to have?" One of the guys smirked up at him before grabbing his butt " i would like to have you if that is possible" Bambam gulped his eyes going big. The touch on his butt feeling disgusting and even hurting a bit. Never in his life he was treated this way but he told himself to keep it together for the sake of the club and his job . " I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not on the card" he wriggled out of the hold looking up to see Yugyeom staring at his friend " you can have any hoe you would like so why him?" That hurt his heart more than he expected " Yugy are you kidding me? Did you see that boy? I'm sure he is the type to moan loud. I would definitely fuck him" feeling uncomfortable his hands began to shake and he asked again with a quivering voice " wh-hat would yo-ou like to to drink?" At least one of them had the decency to answer and he turned around fleeing from the pressuring atmosphere. He didn't know what to do now. Yugyeom was such an asshole instead of helping he just made it worse. Returning and giving them their drinks the guy who wanted to have Bambam suddenly pulled him into his lap. " Please stay with me. I know you want it. I can give you so much money" " no thank you. Can you please let me go?" BamBam asked scared to the bone to say the least. He couldn't make any mean comments because of his position but he could at least say it nicely. The guy just gripped him stronger licking at his neck. BamBam shivered being on the verge of crying because of his fear when Yugyeom spoke up " that's enough. Let him go" the guy looked irritated for a moment before letting Bambam free. He bowed before leaving . Is a normal evening to much to ask for?


	3. ...

Chapter 3

Bambam went home confused that night. When he entered the house his father greeted him immediately seeing the frown on his forhead. " Did something happen bam?" Bambam shaked his head " no i ... I just met an old friend. Kim Yugyeom. Do you still know him?" His fathers eyes lightend up " of course. He always was such a nice boy" he winced knowing this was no longer true " I'm going up to shower and then sleep. I already ate at work" he knew he lied not having eaten since this afternoon but his appetite was gone when the man had touched him.

In the shower he tried to get rid of the feeling on his skin even if it wasn't directly but through clothes he still felt like he left imprints. This night he didn't found sleep at all. 

His shift at work was hell. He couldn't concentrate because of the lack of sleep and made many mistakes. Youngjae already took half of his work wanting to send him home but he said no and continued.   
He went to the bathroom and washed his face . Looking up in the mirror he saw that his under eye bags were more than visible even through his makeup.

Moving back towards the bar he saw Yugyeom once again with his friends but to his luck the guy from yesterday wasn't there. After bringing them their drinks and some rude comments he felt sick. ' must be because of not eating anything' he thought before taking some glasses and filling them with champagne. Walking towards them he suddenly saw black before his eyes tripping over his own feet. He fell on his knees not able to catch the glasses which shattered on the floor. He tried to collect his breath suddenly feeling like throwing up before looking up at Yugyeoms table. "Im sorry for the inconvenience. I will bring you new drinks immediately" he began to pick up the glasses , fingers feeling numb and not noticing that he cut himself. One of the guys on the table leanded down looking him in the eyes . He had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. " Hey stop hurting yourself it's not worth it. It's just some drinks . Don't worry" Bambam irritated then looked at his hands seeing the blood " omg.. sorry. Don't worry about me. I will just get you new drinks" " no you're not your bleeding here let me help you up. By the way my name is Jackson" .

Youngjae saw what happened and ran over immediately with some tissues. " Oh bammie. Just get behind the bar i will take care of the drinks and the table" he nodded before thanking jackson and began to walk but then he felt sick again this time really falling unconscious. The last thing he felt was strong arms pulling him up.

If he was awake he would have seen the look Yugyeom gave him and Jackson. And it was not one of the nice kind.


	4. Nice to meet you

Chapter 4

When Bambam opened his eyes again he was laying on the couch in the backroom of the bar . Looking around he saw someone walking towards him before that said person laid a hand on his forhead " oh you're awake. Please lay down again you were unconscious for about 30 minutes" Jackson said before sitting at his feet.  
" That's not necessary . You are a guest you shouldn't care about the people who work here 'just like your friends' " he said the last part in his head.  
"It's no problem and honestly i thought you were kinda cute the first time i saw you" he smirked making Bambam blush. "But let's get back to business. I know you and i know Yugyeom knows you " Bambam winced at the mentioning of his name " you often were at those parties right?" Bambam nodded " yeah. I was. But my family lost a lot of money because of some investor and we had to move away. Now I'm living a rather normal life and to be honest I'm happier than before" Jackson nodded listening before saying " why were you shaking like a leaf when you came to our table though?"  
Bambam avoided his eyes " kim yugyeom. I know him from way back. We used to be friends but when he recognized me a few days ago he treated me like shit and is still. Just because I'm not wealthy anymore" he was on the verge of tears " i mean i didn't change. My personality and my appearance is still the same so why does he feel the need to treat me this way? I can't believe i just to have feelings for him" he put a hand over his mouth " shit this wasn't supposed to be said out loud".  
But Jackson didn't really seemed to care he looked deep in thought " i need to be honest with you. Yugyeom came to me a few month ago crying over some guy who moved away. He said he had a crush on him and didn't got the chance to say goodbye at least" he looked in his eyes " i think that he was talking about you " Bambam frowned " but why is he treating me this way?" Jackson shaked his head " i don't know bu-" in that moment someone knocked on the door and without waiting said person opened it. " Jackson we are leaving. Are you coming or not?" Bambam shrieked a little seeing Yugyeom standing in the doorframe and looked at Jackson. " Yeah I'm coming but before that i thinl you need to apologize to Bambam. You weren't really nice". 

Yugyeom scoffed " are you serious? He should apologize for not giving us our drinks properly." Jackson stood up grabbing at his collar " why are you treating him that way? I know you know him. And not just from here?" Yugyeom swallowed " how do you know?"  
Now it was Bambams time to say something "it's ok Jackson. I'm fine now. He doesn't need to apologize. Just leave me alone" he sighed leaning back on the couch. Jackson frowned " no it's not ok. He has no right to treat you this way just because he has money" . And for the first time Yugyeom looked like he was feeling apologetic. He turned his head towards Bambam and then back to Jackson " i couldn't be nice to him. When o recognized him the first time my friends also knew about him from before. They didn't want to be in contact with him any longer because of his poverty and i just wanted to be accepted so i played the game of treating him like this" " are you fucking serious?? I thought you liked him" Yugyeom blushed but ignored it " I'm sorry i know it was stupid" he turned his head to Bambam " and I'm sorry for the behavior of me towards you and the guy last time" Bambam nodded " it's ok. You know i was just really glad to meet an old friend and this happened. Can't we go back to being friends?" He pouted a little still knowing it always worked on Yugyeom . 

Yugyeom gulped but still nodded " yeah we can. I'm sorry" he walked towards him to shake hands.

The evening ended with both giving their numbers to each other. BamBam walked home feeling relieved and happy. Hos old crush could maybe bloom to life again.

When he was laying in bed he got a message opening it he saw it was from Yugyeom

18.30   
Hey i just wanted to make sure you made it back home safely. And once again sorry for my behaviour. Really. I mean it. 

18.32  
Yeah I'm home safely. Thank you for your concern and it's ok . Really. As long as you know what you did wrong it's all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i have to say i don't know what the hell I'm writing. When i first had the idea for this story it all seemed to fall in place but now i don't know what to write to make the story interesting. I have an write blockade for this story.  
> So I'm pausing my writing for this for some time. I'm really sorry.  
> Ps.: I really don't want to just write something and then post it. That way the story would go down the drain :(


End file.
